Black Sky Fairy
by TitansLegion
Summary: Ichigo has finished his training with Tensa Zangetsu and has now set off to join Fairy Tail and meets some members on the way. [REWRITING]
1. Chapter 1

**My first Fairy Tail story so tell me how it is.**

* * *

For the past 10 years Ichigo has been training with a man called Tensa Zangetsu. He looked young but Ichigo knew better than to judge a book by its cover. When Tensa first found Ichigo he found him covered in blood head to toe. At first Tensa was wary of him because it's not every day you find a 7 year old covered in blood. But as it turns out his parents were attacked and killed by a dark guild mage and they died trying to protect him. After the incident was sorted Tensa decided to adopted Ichigo and when Ichigo asked if he could teach him magic he was happy to oblige.

Ichigo now just turned 17, decided that he was ready to join a guild. But not just any guild, Fairy Tail, and Ichigo was excited. He first heard of Fairy Tail when himself and Tensa went into town to get supplies and overheard people taking about how they over did it again. He couldn't wait to meet these people. Both Ichigo and Tensa both stand outside of what was their home for the past 10 years. It was nothing fancy, just a wooden shack in the middle of the woods.

Ichigo was about 6ft with midnight black hair that went down to his waist, he had a black hakama. His body was also covered in storm grey bandages that went up to the middle of his nose and down to the middle of his feet leaving the toes bare and also a black tribal like tattoo on his left arm. But what are most notable is the ruby red eyes he has, not a very common eye colour but he has it.

"Are you ready for your journey Ichigo?" asked Tensa.

"Yes I'm ready" replied Ichigo.

"Then I wish you well on your journey, Ichigo" said Tensa as he held out his hand for Ichigo.

Ichigo just stared at Tensa's hand and gave him a hug. "Thank you, I owe you so much" said Ichigo as he stated to cry.

Tensa returned the hug and asked, "Why are you crying Ichigo?"

"Because I'm going to miss you" said Ichigo as he released the hug.

"There is no need to cry. When you say that, it sounds like we won't meet ever again." Said Tensa, "Remember if you need anything I will always be here ready to give you aid when you need it."

Ichigo smiled under the bandages, "Thanks, Tensa."

"Be safe Ichigo" said Tensa as he put a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"I will" replied Ichigo as he lifted his small bag over his shoulder and started to walk away, "Seeya around Tensa" Ichigo said as he lifted a hand to wave over his shoulder.

Tensa could only wave as his young protégé finally left his side for the first time in 10 years.

* * *

It's been a week since Ichigo has left home and he was amazed at the sights he's been at. And at this moment we find Ichigo in a forest in front of a campfire he made for himself.

"Wow this is awesome; I didn't think I'd find so many exciting places. I can't wait to get to Fairy Tail." he said to himself as he was eating some bread that he brought from the last town he was in.

Ichigo suddenly hear a giant roar in the distance making him go wide eye. "That doesn't sound good" Ichigo said to himself as he got up and ran in the direction of the roar.

When he got there he wasn't expecting what he saw. In the clearing ahead of him he saw two girls, on with short hair and the other with long, but both of them where white. He saw the shorter haired girl standing in front of a monster with arms wide and the other girl was what Ichigo could see, yelling at her.

As the giant monster took a swing at the girl Ichigo decided to jump into action using a technique called shunpo, he concentrates his magic energy to his feet to allow him to move at ultra-sonic speeds. He used shunpo to appear in front of the girl and stopped the monsters hand with his forearm.

"Are you ok?" Ichigo asked the girl behind him. He looked over his shoulder when he didn't get a response and saw that she was in shock. He looked at the other girl that was behind her and saw that she was in shock as well.

The monsters roar broke him from his thoughts and brought his hand up for another swing. Ichigo deciding that he won't be able to fight with the two girls so close picked up the girl behind him under his arm and shunpoed to the other girl just as the beats hand smashed into the ground. He appeared in front of the other girl and jumped back from a fright as he just suddenly appeared.

Ichigo didn't waste any time and wrapped his arm around her waist and disappeared and reappeared a far distance away from the monster. As Ichigo put the girls down and turned to face the monster, the one with the longer hair grabbed his wrist.

"Please don't kill him, he's our brother" said the girl in a pleading tone surprising Ichigo, though he didn't show it.

"How?" he asked.

"He failed at a takeover" she replied.

Ichigo only nodded and disappeared in front of the girls rampaging brother.

The beast turned to Ichigo and swung his arm intending to kill him. Ichigo on the other hand wasn't having any of that and shunpoed above his head to deliver an axe kick, sending the beast's face into the ground. Ichigo landed in front of the beast, being wary in case he attacked without warning. After a couple of seconds the best was enveloped in a bright light and disappeared leaving a male with short white hair, he looked pretty beaten up so Ichigo decided that he would take him to his sisters.

Ichigo picked up his body and disappeared, reappearing in front of the girls with their brother over his shoulder. He placed him down in front of them, lying on his back. The girls immediately rushed over to their brother to see if he was ok. After seeing that he was ok the girl with the longer hair turned and walked up to Ichigo and bowed her head.

"Thank you for saving us" said the girl.

"Don't worry about it, my names Ichigo by the way" said Ichigo introducing himself.

"I'm Mirajane, but you can call me Mira everyone else does" the now named Mira said. "That's Lisanna" she said pointing to the crying over her brother, who now regained consciousness, "and that's Elfman" pointing the male comforting his little sister.

"It's nice to meet you" said Ichigo.

"It's nice to meet you too" replied Mira with a smile.

After introduction to each other Ichigo helped patch them up until they got to a hospital where they could get real medical aid, not that Ichigo was bad at it. After 10 years of severe training with numerous wounds you tend to pick up a few things.

After getting out of the hospital Ichigo decided to ask, "So what were you guys doing out there anyway?"

"Oh we were on an s-class mission" replied Lisanna.

"Wow really what guild are you guys from?" asked Ichigo.

"We're from Fairy Tail" said Mira

Ichigo was wide eyed, these guys were from Fairy Tail. Ichigo couldn't believe it; he didn't expect the people he saved were from the very guild he wanted to join. He was suddenly in front of them bowing from the waist surprising the group.

"Can I accompany you to Magnolia?" asked Ichigo.

"Why?" asked Mira.

Ichigo looked up from his position, "I always wanted to join Fairy Tail" said Ichigo.

"There's no need to ask" said Lisanna embarrassed at being bowed at, "We'd love from you to join"

"Really?" asked Ichigo, since he thought that where was something you had to do to get into Fairy Tail.

"Of cause, lets go" said Mira pulling Ichigo in a head lock and dragging him to the train station.

When they got on the train Ichigo got strange looks from the people there, but when they saw they demon of Fairy Tail they decided to stay quite. The ride to Magnolia was long so they all decided to sleep except Ichigo, he was too excited that he was going to Fairy Tail.

Ichigo was starting to doze off when he felt a sudden pressure on his shoulder. When he looked he saw Mira learning her head on him, at first Ichigo didn't mind but when she suddenly grabbed his arm he was starting to get a little nervous. Ichigo knew how to handle any situation regarding combat and slight medical but when it came to girls, seeing as how this is his first time, he was at a loss. He tried not to disturb her and got into a comfy position to sleep, which is a bit hard when a girl is hanging off your arm with her head on your shoulder.

* * *

The group was nearly at Magnolia and Lisanna was the first to wake and what she saw was something she didn't expect. There across from her and Elfman was Mira holding Ichigo's arm with her head on his shoulder, but what she thought was cute was the fact that Ichigo had his head on Mira's. Lisanna was squealing on the inside at the cute couple, she only wished she had a camera.

Next to wake up was Elfman and he had a different reaction. Not only did he think Mira would never get so close to someone but it was someone they just met. But if she and Ichigo were to be in a relationship he would approve, not that it mattered because Mira wouldn't care what he thought.

As they were a couple of minutes away from Magnolia, Mira started to stir bring the attention of both her siblings. Both Lisanna and Elfman were awaiting the reaction of Mira and from past experience they expect that Ichigo won't be walking for a week.

Mira woke to warmth on the right side of her body and down her front, she also felt a slight weight on her head but she ignored that and snuggled closer to the warmth with all intention of going back to sleep. When after 5 minutes she couldn't get to sleep she decided to open her eyes. She was greeted with her siblings staring at her intently.

"What is it?" asked Mira still not moving from her position.

"I didn't think you'd move so fast on the new guy Mira" replied Lisanna with a cheeky tone confusing Mira, until she moved from her position.

When she sat up the weight from her head moved to her shoulder and she could midnight black hair. It suddenly clicked in Mira's head that she was cuddling Ichigo and was still holding onto his arm like it was a teddy bear that you go to bed with. Embarrassed she pushed Ichigo off her and his head slammed into the window next to him waking him up in the process.

Ichigo woke with a throbbing head and looked to see an amused Lisanna, a nervous Elfman and a blushing Mira.

"Are there yet" asked Ichigo, receiving sweat drops from them as he just brushed off being slammed into the window like it was nothing.

"Yes, we are" Mira replied quickly as the train came to a stop and the doors opened.

They all got their stuff and exited the train and headed to Fairy Tail, however Mira decided to stay ahead of the group and was steadily increasing her pace. Ichigo was confused as to why Mira was walking to fast.

"Is something wrong with Mira?" asked Ichigo.

Elfman only looked down to avoid the question and Lisanna looked at Ichigo with a smile on her face.

"No there's nothing wrong with her" replied Lisanna still smiling.

About 5 minutes later they arrive at Fairy Tail. Ichigo turned into the happiest person in the world.

He was finally at Fairy Tail and he couldn't ask for anything more.

* * *

**Tell me how I did and leave a review**


	2. Chapter 2

**next chapter, wont be uploading this next because im going back to my other story that i have neglected that people seem to like.**

* * *

'_I finally made it'_ thought Ichigo as he stands in front of the Fairy Tail guild admiring it.

"Don't just stand there lets go inside" said Lisanna as she pushes Ichigo into the building.

The doors are open courtesy of Mira rushing through causing everyone in Fairy Tail to duck under the tables or face the wrath of Fairy Tail's demon. Ichigo peeked through the doors uncertain if he can enter or not but was pushed aside as Lisanna stoved him through the doors, only for him to fall onto his face.

"A little warning next time would be great" mumbled Ichigo, face still on the ground.

"Sorry" Lisanna apologised as she helped him to his feet.

"Mira!" someone yelled making everyone start shaking in fear of this person, except Ichigo because he doesn't know what's going on at the moment. So he is just standing there unnoticed.

"Erza!" Mira yelled back to young girl, who Ichigo guessed was about his age with scarlet red hair that reaches down her back and brown eyes. She was wearing silver armour on her torso and arms; she had on a blue skirt and black boots.

Ichigo saw both the girls butt heads and he turned to Lisanna, "does this always happen?" he asked.

"Yeah there're kind of rivals" replied Lisanna.

"I see" Ichigo mumbled.

Then the girl with scarlet hair looked at Ichigo. Ichigo started to sweat bullet under the girls gaze, "Hi" Ichigo said nervously while lifting his hand in a still wave.

The girl walked away from Mira, much to her annoyance at being ignored, and approached Ichigo. "Who are you?" said the girl while crossing her arms and standing in a power stance.

"My name is Ichigo, what is your name?" asked Ichigo, still slightly nervous of the girl before him.

"Well Ichigo, my name is Erza Scarlet" the named Erza replied while extending her hand.

"It's nice to meet you Erza" said Ichigo as he took her hand.

Erza only nodded, "I take it you want to join the guild?" asked Erza. Ichigo's only reply was to nod.

"Yep"

"Well since you came in with Mira, she can take you to him" said Erza as she walked over to the bar and sat on a stool.

The next think Ichigo knows is he is pulled into a headlock by Mira and dragged to the guild masters office. Once they got there Mira knocked on the door, there was a 'come in' and we entered the master's office.

The master was not what Ichigo expected. Ichigo expected and master to be old which he is but was about 2ft tall and had a weird looking hat on. He expected that being in the presence of the master he would sweat like he did with Erza, but instead he felt comfortable even though he was still Mira's headlock.

"Ah Mira, how was your mission" asked the master.

"It ended well, and now you have a new potential mage" she said tightening her grip around Ichigo.

"I see, well how about you let the boy go so he can talk, he looks a bit blue" said the master as he looked at the boy under Mira's arm.

"Hello sir I'm Ichigo and I wish to join the guild" he stated as he took a bow.

"There's no need to be so formal my boy, and of cause you can join. My name is Makarov 3rd guild master of Fairy Tail" said Makarov, introducing himself.

"Really, There no test or anything?" asked Ichigo, not believing that he was accepted just like that.

"Nope, now all you have to do is fill out these papers. These state you as a Fairy Tail guild member and get your mark" said Makarov as he presented Ichigo with papers to sign.

"Umm… ok" said Ichigo as he signed the papers and gave them back to Makarov.

Makarov smiled as he took the papers from the boy in front of him and pulled out a stamp. "And this will signify your rank as a member. Mira if you will" he said as he tossed the stamp to Mira who barley caught it.

"Why do I have to mark him?" asked Mira annoyed that she had to do it.

"Well since you brought him here I thought you could do the honours" said the old man as he smiled at Mira.

"Fine" she mumbled, "where do you want it?" she asked.

Ichigo just pointed at his shoulder. Mira looked at his with a raised eyebrow.

"Wouldn't you want it somewhere else?" she asked, considering that his arm was already covered in a tribal tattoo. "Remove you bandages" she demanded.

Ichigo stepped back with a slight blush on his face, "W-What?" he asked.

Makarov gave a cheeky grin as he looked at the two mages. "I knew there was something going on between you two" he said, but regrated it as Mira turned on him and gave him a glare.

"You want to repeat that again" she said.

Makarov started sweating profusely and there was a puddle at his feet in a matter of seconds, "n-n-no y-y-you just keep doing what you're doing I'll what outside" he said dashing out the door and closing it.

Now Ichigo is _alone_ with Mira and she was looking at him, as if daring him to say something.

"Well are you going to take off those bandages or am I going to rip them off you" Mira said as she moved closer to Ichigo.

"N-n-no I'll t-take them off" replied Ichigo.

Mira watched as Ichigo took a deep breath and the bandages disappeared in a smoky black substance, she was surprised. She thought that they were just ordinary bandages that you could take off, but they weren't. Mira made a mental note to ask about it later, but for now she just wanted to get this over with.

As the black smoke disappeared Mira couldn't help but blush as she saw the face that was hidden behind that mask. She thought that the bandages were covering wounds, but she was a bit sceptical at that. Since his whole body was covered in it. But here she was staring and memorizing every part of his body, but what drew her most was his handsome face that he had.

"Umm… Mira" she was brought out of her trance when Ichigo called her, "are you ok?" he asked.

Mira just went up and smashed the stamp into his chest making him fall to the ground by the force behind it.

"Done" she said hotly and left the room stomping her feet. Ichigo looked to see a white Fairy Tail guild mark on the right side of his chest. Makarov pocked his head in to see Ichigo dumbly looking at the doorway with his bandages back on him.

"I see she likes you" said Makarov with a smile and waved him to follow.

"If that's how she shows affection I hate to see what she does when she hates someone" Ichigo said as he followed Makarov to the hall where everyone else is.

As Ichigo walked to the balcony he saw the entire guild in an uproar of fighting. He saw Erza and Mira at one another's throats despite Mira having a broken arm she can still put up a fight. What also caught his attention was a pink haired boy fighting a naked boy with dark hair.

"Enough!" roared Makarov and the entire guild stopped all movement and was completely silent. "We have a new member joining us today" stated Makarov.

'_Oh no'_ Ichigo thought, he was never one to be the centre on attention.

"Give a Fairy Tail welcome to Ichigo!" announced Makarov has he pointed at Ichigo.

"Hi" Ichigo said nervously as he waved his hand.

"New guy, fight me!" yelled the pink headed boy as he launched up at Ichigo.

Ichigo only stared at the pink head and stepped to the side of his punch, grabbed his scarf, twisted around and sent him back to the floor below. The boy just stared up at Ichigo and grinned and everyone cheered for Fairy Tail's new member.

"Ha-ha looks like you'll fit right in my boy" said Makarov as he went downstairs to the bar.

Ichigo followed his actions and went down to the floor below and went straight to the request board, but before he got there he was intercepted by the pink hair boy.

"Fight me" the pinkette yelled. Ichigo only leaned back causing the boy to pass him and hit the wall.

"You should probably stop doing that, you won't hit him" said Erza as she stood next to Ichigo. "Don't mind Natsu he tries to fight everybody that comes in here" she said to Ichigo who was now looking for a job.

"Does that mean he tried to fight you at some point" asked Ichigo.

"Yes, and I soundly bested him without a scratch. But what did he expect facing an s-class wizard like that" said Erza as she had a triumph look.

"Oh so you're an s-class wizard then, that makes you the third s-class wizard I've met" said Ichigo as he continued looking for a job.

"Third, who were the other two?" asked Erza thinking he didn't meet any before.

"Well there was Mira" Ichigo responded. Erza got irritated that he met Mira before her. "And then there was my teacher, but he said he left a long time ago" said Ichigo as he remembered Tensa explaining wizards to him when he began his training.

"What was his name?" asked Erza anxious to hear his name.

"His name is Tensa Zangetsu" as soon as those words left Ichigo's mouth the entire guild once again stood still at the name. Ichigo looked around to find everyone looking at him. "d-did I say something wrong?" asked Ichigo unnerved that everyone was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Ichigo" said Makarov from his sitting position on the bar looking at him with a serious face. "Tensa Zangetsu used to be a Fairy Tail mage."

Ichigo froze after he said that. _'He…was a Fairy Tail mage. Why didn't he tell me?'_ wondered Ichigo.

"He left about 10 years ago, but he didn't say why…but now I think I can guess. He trained you didn't he?" asked Makarov. He only received a nod from Ichigo.

"He said he found me when I was young and decided to teach me magic, he didn't say why" said Ichigo.

Suddenly Makarov burst out laughing confusing the guild. "To think that he left because he wanted to train a boy" said Makarov as he continued laughing.

"I challenge you Ichigo" said Erza out of the blue.

Ichigo looked out her dumbfounded, "what?" he asked.

"You heard me I want to challenge you for your title" stated Erza.

"Title?" asked Ichigo, "what title, I haven't done anything."

"No, but because Tensa Zangetsu had the title of 'Fairy Tail's best swordsman' and you are his student, You now have that title since you now just joined Fairy Tail" explained Erza.

"Great, he gives me all his problems" muttered Ichigo, "I guess I don't have a choice" said Ichigo with a sigh running his hand through his luscious locks.

"No, you don't" replied Erza and she started to walk outside. Ichigo shortly followed.

And here everyone was awaiting the match for 'Fairy Tail's best swordsman' title. There were bets going on to see who would win most people voted for Erza, seeing as how she is an s-class mage and Ichigo only just joined. But anyone who really knew Tensa voted on Ichigo to win, this also included the takeover siblings. Seeing as how they saw his strength first hand, except Elfman but he was told to bet on Ichigo anyway.

After the bet was finished Ichigo and Erza stood a distance from one another and faced each other. Makarov was the referee for this match because no one else wanted to do it, mostly because they were scared of Erza.

"Remember you two don't go overboard, I don't want to deal with the magic council" said Makarov as he stood between the two.

"I'll try" replied Ichigo as he stood there with his left hand in his pocket.

"Understood master" was Erza's reply.

Makarov sighed and lifted his hand in the air, "ready" he said making both get into position, well Erza Ichigo just stood there with his hand in his pocket. "Begin" throwing his hand down and jumping away.

Neither of the fighters moved cause everyone to sweat drop. "Come one, hurry up and beat him Erza" yelled Natsu.

"Are you going to draw you weapon or not?" asked Erza, causing Ichigo to sigh in disappointment.

"Why didn't you attack" asked Ichigo.

"Because I won't attack an unarmed opponent" responded Erza brandishing her sword.

"Wrong, the reason you didn't attack is because you underestimate me" stated Ichigo, still not moving.

"How did I underestimate you?" asked Erza.

"Because you think me having a weapon still gives you the same odds as winning then with me not having a weapon" said Ichigo.

"But this is for 'Fairy Tail's best swordsman', we're supposed to fight with swords" stated Erza as Ichigo has yet to draw his weapon.

"True, but what good is a swordsman if they don't cut down their opponent before they get a chance to defend" said Ichigo, "remember Erza hesitation will get you killed."

"Fine then I'll attack then" said Erza as her speed towards Ichigo. She jumped into the air and swung her sword down only to hit black metal.

Ichigo had summoned his sword. The sword was an ordinary katana but pitch black; it had a guard with four protrusions and a small black chain on the end of the handle.

Makarov's eyes widened at the sword, he knew that sword very well. It was Tensa Zangetsu's sword. _'You must have really believed in this boy Tensa, to entrust him with that sword.'_ Makarov was now eyeing the sword, _'and still not a scratch on it.'_

Ichigo continued to defend against Erza as she wailed on him; however Ichigo has faced tougher opponents such as Tensa. Erza's neither as strong nor as fast as Tensa, nor does she have the killer intend he did when they were sparring.

Erza was trying her very hardest to land a hit on Ichigo put her either parried or blocked her attacks. To her it's almost like he already knows what she is going to do.

"Enough!" Erza shouted surprising some people. "Requip: Heaven's Wheel Armour" she yelled suddenly glowing blinding most people, but Ichigo kept his eyes on Erza. When the light died down she was wearing different armour from before. Now she has four metal wings on her back, she had a long skirt on with armour around her waist, arms and legs with barely any armour covering her breasts. Erza was also wielding two long swords in each hand.

"Let's end this now, show me your strongest technique" said Erza as she summoned 100 swords above her aimed at Ichigo.

"Very well" said Ichigo as he lifted his sword above his head.

Everyone was watching anxiously to see what attack Ichigo has except Makarov, he has already seen this technique and the damage I can cause. He just hopes Ichigo doesn't take in too far.

Erza send all her swords at Ichigo. Ichigo just stood there gathering magic energy into his sword making it glow with black energy.

"Getsuga Tensho" Ichigo roared as he brought his sword down releasing a pure black crescent wave at the swords shattering them and continuing onto Erza. Erza lifted her two swords she hand in her hands in front of her to stop the attack, but it exploded on impacted. The explosion caused a cloud of smoke and no one could see Erza, but most where still dumbstruck at the attack Ichigo released. When the smoke cleared Erza was face down on the ground not moving.

Makarov checked on her and sighed in relief, "she only unconscious" he announced and everyone sighed in relief.

"Looks like Ichigo is the winner" said one of the members. Then reality hit them, Ichigo just defeated Erza with one attack. No one said anything until Mira started jumping for joy.

"Yeah I'm rich, suckers" she yelled in joy that she won the bet. Now all the losers released a collective moan because they lost the best.

And so Ichigo was now officially Fairy Tail's strongest swordsman.

* * *

**Remember to review and tell me how I did**


End file.
